


The Signal

by cynatnite



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Committed Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-10
Updated: 2011-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:24:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cynatnite/pseuds/cynatnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fight about sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Signal

Starsky walked to the door of the study and leaned against the frame. Hutch was still working on overdue reports much to his dissatisfaction. He sighed to get Hutch's attention.

"What?" Hutch asked.

"You've been a regular grump the last few days. Something wrong?"

"Nope." Hutch didn't look up from the load of work he still had ahead of him.

"Did I do anything to piss you off?"

He turned his head then. "What? No, of course not, Starsk."

"Just wonderin', you know." Keeping his arms folded Starsky moved further inside. "Last night I figured I must've done something wrong."

Hutch stopped what he was doing and moved the chair around to face Starsky. "Why do you think that?"

"Well." Starsky tilted his head, looked down at his feet for a second, then raised his eyes to Hutch. "I wanted to have sex and you didn't."

"Huh?" Hutch wasn't sure he heard right. "You never gave any indication."

"Yes, I did. I did that thing...you know..."

"No, I don't know."

"Come on, Hutch. You know...when I move my ass on your thigh." Seeing how his partner had a blank look on his face, Starsky went on. "Then I made that noise."

"Noise?"

"Yeah, the one where I'm wanting more of you rubbin' my back. You know how much I like that."

"Starsky." Hutch stood up. "You've been working on the car and I thought your back hurt. How am I supposed to know when you want to do it unless you give me a better clue than that thing and some grunt?"

"We've been together for almost six years! I would think it'd be obvious by now!"

"I'm no mind reader, partner."

"Ever since we've been together almost every time I do that thing and it's not a grunt!"

"Yeah, noise," Hutch said with a wave of his hand. He sat back down.

"Last night you didn't and that's because you didn't want to for some reason."

"I didn't get the message because you never gave it in any meaningful way I could understand." Hutch rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Shit, if I thought there would be this much hassle in knowing when you want to have sex..."

"Don't you even think about finishing that thought, Hutch!" Starsky warned. "I had no idea you were so dense."

"Dense!" Hutch shot back up. "Let me tell you something, Mr. Stud!"

"What!"

Trying to think of something to say took Hutch a moment. Finally he said, "Sex is all you think about!"

"That is not true!"

"It is! The car should be turned into a love shack and the neighbors saw you dragging me into the shed a couple of weeks ago!"

"I wasn't alone, pal! If you remember right you weren't playing very reluctant!"

"Ninety percent of the time you want to do it either on or in the car. I'm surprised you haven't figured out a way to go under the car, yet! Oh, and the shed! An hour, Starsky! We were there for a damn hour and I'm sure the neighbors knew we weren't in there that long arguing over which rake to use!"

"You act like I'm some caveman who falls on you just so I can get my dick up your ass!"

"Hey, if the shoe fits!" Hutch told him.

"You can be sure, Hutchinson!" Starsky said keeping his voice raised. "I'll give you a wide berth so you won't think I'm only trying to get in your pants! And if you suddenly decide you want to have sex...send me a memo!" Starsky turned and marched out of the room.

"Same goes for you!" Hutch yelled to Starsky's retreating back. He turned back to the desk and put his hands on his hips. "Hope he can spell intercourse."

Hutch attempted to resume his work with no luck. His mind forever on the argument didn't allow for concentration. It must've been half an hour since their yelling match and he was feeling guilty. He wasn't paying enough attention to Starsky and he was working too much.

He never heard the soft steps behind him, but the hands on his shoulders were familiar. They felt good and Hutch leaned back into them. A kiss on his neck sent butterflies to his stomach. "I'm sorry," Hutch told him.

"Me, too." Starsky ran his mouth along Hutch's neck then turned the blond head towards him. His kiss sent the message loud and clear. "Bedroom?"

"Nope." Hutch took Starsky by the shoulders and brought him to his knees. "Too far."

As their mouths met, they went to the floor.

END


End file.
